


When You Got Home

by Anonymous



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, not entirely fetish weight gain, slight weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Emma comes home to find that her wife has gained a little weight. Regina is not thrilled about her new bod but Emma makes it her mission to get her to feel comfy again.





	When You Got Home

Regina brushes her hair and smooths out her dress. Every thing is perfect except for one thing. She tugs at the dress which is hugging too tightly around her middle. She smooths out her dress again somewhat to actually get rid of the wrinkles but mostly to assess her figure. It is an odd sensation. She had always been a slim woman. She pulls on a jacket and heads out to meet Emma who just got back from a trip to New York. Between the rain delays and missing plane tickets, it has taken her two weeks longer than intended to get back to Maine. Regina is excited to see her back but nervous all the same. Emma is surprisingly good at catching even small changes. Especially the ones Regina doesn't want her to.

Emma is already waiting for her when she arrives at The town line. She moves in for a hug that Regina deflects. Instead she takes Emma's hand and leads her to a seat. 

"It's great to see you too." Emma mutters. "No Benz tonight? I didn't think you'd miss my bug that much."

"It was quicker with magic. That's all." Regina replies. She climbs into the passengers seat. 

"How have things been around here?" Emma asks.

Regina looks out the window. "Stressful. Lonely."

"Good thing I'm back then." Emma winks. She takes Regina's hand and squeezes it.

Emma locks her car and follows Regina inside. Regina still doesn't remove her jacket and beckons Emma into the dining room. "Cider dear?" She offers.

"Always love your cider." Emma replies. "Just one of many reasons I'm glad to be home." She takes the glass. "Is Henry home?"

"He is having a sleepover with Paige and her friends." Regina replies. "I trust him." She adds.

"You just wanted the house to ourselves tonight." Emma laughs.

"Perhaps." Regina smiles coyly. The smile fades. The truth is, she feels much less than sexy.

Emma picks up on it. "You really have been having a stressful week huh?" This time she has Regina in her arms before she could push away. Regina doesn't fight it, she likes being in Emma's arms. Instead she hugs the blonde back and buries her head in her neck. Emma rubs Regina's back.  
She becomes too aware of how soft and close her tummy is pressed to Emma's and cannot help but to feel a little jittery. 

If Emma noticed she hasn't said anything. She loosens her hold and gives Regina a kiss. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to change into something more comfortable." Emma winks.

Regina can't tell if she's being serious or sensual. "I suppose I will too." As Emma ruffles through her suitcases, Regina heads to her room to pick out her own outfit. She thinks of wearing something sexy without straps. Instead she dresses herself in one of her long sleeved button downs. It is baggier rather it was baggier. Currently it hugs her body a tad to snugly. Emma is in her room before she can find something that fits better. She doesn't have time to magic it into fitting either. Emma is wearing her tank top and the pair of flannel booty shorts Regina hates the most. Clearly she made the right choice because Emma isn't being sensual. Emma looks Regina up and down. Regina chews on her lip and shifts her weight from one leg to the other. Emma always liked how that sleep attire looked on her wife. It's a nice color that works well with her complexion. Regina looks down her hands are behind her back and she only moves them to brush her hair out of her face. She can't figure out of Emma likes what she sees or not. Her cheeks begin to burn pink.

Emma can tell that Regina is getting uncomfortable. So she stops staring. She already knows the source without her wife telling her. She can't help herself, She takes her by the waist. "I don't mind a little softness" She means it too. She thinks Regina looks cute especially since she seems so flustered. 

"I do." Regina says.

Emma can't deny that she's curious about how a few more pounds would look on her. But she won't press her wife. "Hey whatever you want to do is okay. You want to go on a diet or whatever that's fine. I'm just saying I think you're beautiful the way you are." She kisses Regina. She smiles and kisses Emma back and then she lays down. Emma joins her in bed and slips one arm under Regina's head and tosses the arm on top of her middle. Regina doesn't try to move Emma or herself. They fall asleep and Emma's mind begins to wander thinking of how soft her wife may or may not look in a few weeks.


End file.
